deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop
Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop is a Wii remake of the Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. The game follows the same storyline and setting as the original, but there are many substantial changes. Story Mode The story remains largely unchanged from the original Dead Rising, you play as Frank a professional photojournalist looking for the "scoop of a lifetime". He hears a tip that something big is going down in the quiet mountain town of Willamette, Colorado, and books a helicopter ride to take him there. When he gets there he realizes that something awful has gone down, and proceeds to investigate further. Over the course of the next three days he will face overwhelming odds to unravel the shocking truth behind the zombie outbreak. Differences From the Original Several minigames can be unlocked after the completion of the main story. The game was commissioned by Capcom due to the success of the Wii port of Resident Evil 4. Chop Till You Drop utilizes the same game engine partly due to this. As the graphical capabilities of the Wii are not of the Xbox 360's standards, the graphics of the game have been reduced as well as the potential number of zombies onscreen at any time. This is the other reason the Resident Evil 4 system was used. The biggest difference though, is the fact that the Mall has been literally made smaller. The Leisure Park area is reduced from the size of a few football fields, down to the size of a few backyards. The rest of the mall is also slightly smaller, as construction barricades block off and create new routes through Paradise Plaza. Zombie poodles and parrots have been added, as well as zombified versions of Jo Slade, Cliff Hudson and Kent Swanson - as replacements for the originals, not supplements. Paul Carson is not present in Chop Till You Drop in any form. Aside from these changes, all bosses are present and remain the same with regards to strategy and abilities. Frank cannot jump and the photography system is also absent, as Capcom claims it would not have functioned well on the Resident Evil 4 engine. There are survivors in the game, but number of survivors has been drastically lowered. As most psychopaths are absent from the game, their hostages do not appear. Also, AI systems have been enhanced, so there are no "dead weights". Additionally, four survivors originally in the Entrance Plaza have been removed, and none of the survivors in the Entrance Plaza have any health bars on them at any point in the game. Therefore, it is impossible to "save" any of them. Im Gay-Hour Mode and Overtime Mode have been merged into one main game mode, and there are no longer multiple ending sequences (only Ending A from the original game can be achieved). Since the modes have been merged, and different endings where erased, the time is not counted, which means you can't see your watch or know the time. Multiple save slots are available as well as three difficulty settings: Easy, Normal and Hard. Blood color can be changed between red, green and a white effect. The game places a greater emphasis on guns as only one melee weapon or handheld item (such as skateboards) can be held at any time. Aside from that, since Cletus survives in the Wii version, the only way to obtain guns is purchasing them to him, when in the original version weapons can be found anywhere. Another interesting thing is that weapons CAN be reloaded and ammunation can be found or left by zombies when you kill them, unlike the Xbox 360 version, where you can only use them until the initial ammunation ends. All food, drink, guns, books and items are managed through the Pause menu, as well as the normal map, Case File, and notebook from the original game. Some of Frank's special abilities have been changed to combat events which can only be used in Psychopath battles. The game also features some key differences from its Xbox 360 counterpart. Animals can be infected and do appear as enemies, whereas they are absent in the Xbox 360 version. The zombies are more versatile; they can resist damage better, use weapons, and some (like Kent) can even speak, implying more of their humanity than in the Xbox 360 version. The game's cutscenes are copied directly from the original but subtitles cannot be toggled to off, and changing Frank West's outfit does not affect his appearance in the cutscenes, due to the fact that the scenes are pre-rendered. Another difference is also that in the original version, the player could drive if he finds cars or motorcycles in the mall, and in the new version, this action cannot be performed. Advertising In order to advertise and promote Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Capcom animated a music video with Gagaga SP performing a song called "Dead Rising". It has the appearances of various Dead Rising characters. The video's vocals are in Japanese with English subtitles present on screen. The gore in this video is censored. The video can be seen here. Trivia *All firearms featured in Chop Till You Drop are from Resident Evil 4. Even Jessie's and Brad's Sig P228 pistols seen in cutscenes turn into Leon Kennedy's "Silver Ghost" handgun in-game. *The ability to take pictures has been disabled, except for the Gun Shop Standoff Scoop, where Frank must take a picture of the Air ducts to convince the trio to come... *The secret outfit in this game is the Nathan Spencer costume from bionic commando. You can also Unock a costume of Roll from Megaman. *The game's name is a play on the saying, "Shop 'till you drop." *This is the first game in the Dead Rising series to have multiple save slots. Gallery Dolphin 2010-09-30 16-38-54-28.JPG Dolphin 2010-09-30 16-09-25-50.JPG Dolphin 2010-11-06 05-48-30-40.JPG Dolphin 2010-11-06 05-48-08-44.JPG Dolphin 2010-09-30 16-16-43-67.JPG Dolphin 2010-11-06 05-49-23-52.JPG References Category:Games Category:Dead Rising